


Demanding Taskmaster

by Ursula



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursula/pseuds/Ursula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Burke is sent to interrogate an informant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demanding Taskmaster

Title: Demanding Taskmaster  
Author: Ursula  
Rating: FRAO  
Genre and/or Pairing: Neal Caffrey and Peter Burke

Notes: Written for the Collar Kink Meme   
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Humor with BDSM overtones. Not serious BDSM  
Summary: Hughes wants Peter to interrogate an informant who is reluctant to spill the goods. Neal helps in an unique way

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners including Jeff Eastin and USA television. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

OooOooO

Demanding Taskmaster

 

It started out as an ordinary day before Neal Caffrey claimed it and made it his. Which meant that Peter walked out his door into another dimension where Neal controlled the vertical and the horizontal.

So Josef Tama wasn't exactly a target. He was a professional conman who had witnessed a mob killing. And he wasn't exactly a White Collar crime case, but Hughes assigned Peter (and Caffrey, which might as well have been Peter's new last name the way Hughes said it.)

"Ruiz is a good man, but we want this individual to talk not scream in terror. Besides, we're reasonably sure that the mob has no idea he witnessed the Fuentes hit as Tama was hiding in a vent at the time, attempting to rob the Don. I can keep the illusion that we do not have a witness by having you watch him."

Hughes looked at Neal, who was trying for invisibility in the corner of the conference room. "Peter, Caffrey knows this man."

Peter looked at Neal and Neal nodded. "How well?"

"Very well," Neal admitted. "Kate and I…"

Peter had to wonder if Kate and Neal were so in love, how come they always were engaged in threesomes? Not that Peter was adverse to the idea, but not to the way the pair hunted for playmates, discarding them and moving on to the next.

"Can you keep yourself on the straight and narrow?"

Neal preened his tie and said, "Narrow, I can achieve."

It was good enough.

OooOooO

Josef Tama reminded Peter of a less glorious version of Neal. He was also slim and fashionable although his tastes were more conventional than Neal's. He was pretty but without the flash and fire of Neal's mind behind the looks. It was Neal's intelligence and charm that transformed his fine features into true beauty.

"Neal! Mon amour, can it be true what they are saying? You work with this man? You work with the FBI." Tama fluttered and he pawed Neal, which made Peter scowl. Bad enough watching a woman fondle Neal. Somehow it made it worse that it was a guy.

Neal stepped away from Tama to walk over to Peter. He moved into position, standing a short way behind and to the side of Peter. Peter glanced his way and noticed a thin white gold chain that looked a lot like a training collar that Elizabeth had never let him use on Satchmo. He hadn't noticed it when they had met with Hughes. Neal must have put it on when they stopped briefly to pick up a little sketch Neal had done for Elizabeth.

Eyeing the collar, Peter was suddenly uncomfortable. It really did look like a choke chain.

Neal tapped the collar and said, "Josef, you perhaps didn't notice this?"

Josef gaped and looked from Neal and collar to Peter and back. Then he looked again and said, "You wear it in the world? Not just for scenes?"

"Twenty-four-seven," Neal said. "He owns me for four years, Josef."

"I never thought you were that deep into it," Josef said.

"That was before I met Peter," Neal said. Neal gazed down at his feet, looking quite shy and sweet just like an infant cobra.

"I'm going to have a look around," Peter growled.

"May I stay and chat with Josef?" Neal asked Peter, his eyes turned down as if he was some sweet and shy young thing.

Distrustful, Peter turned the idea around in his head and couldn't find a reason to object. He said, "I guess so. Don't start cooking up schemes,"

"No, of course, not Mmm... I mean Peter."

What the hell was Neal up to?

OooOooO

When Peter returned, he heard Neal saying, "Insatiable, a satyr, behind that drab exterior lays a dragon of a man. He wears me out, exhausts me. I shudder to think how his poor wife dealt with him before he acquired me."

"And is he well endowed?"

"It's a wonder I can walk," Neal said.

"Sounds interesting," Josef said. "You think I might have a taste?"

"I think you might not have a choice, Josef. Poor boy."

Peter marched in. This was it. Neal had now gone much too far. What if the conversations were monitored?

Crooking a finger, Peter said, "Neal, the bathroom. With me. Now!"

Neal gave Josef a glance, hung his head lower, and limped after Peter. Peter tried to remember if Neal had limped into the house, but he hadn't been watching. Neal was such a method actor that Peter was sure that he had.

Turning on the shower, Peter said, "What the hell is all that? What do you think you are doing?"

"Oh, Peter. Please don't hurt me," Neal said loudly as near the bathroom door as he could muster.

"Stop it," Peter said. He prayed for patience and tried again, "Are you crazy?"

"Like a fox," Neal answered. "The bureau wants Josef to talk. I can get him to beg to talk, as far away from you as possible."

"But I don't like all that kinky stuff."

Neal smiled angelically. "But you are so dom!"

Being no innocent, Peter knew what that was. He started to shake his head then grinned. "And you are a pushy bottom."

Delighted smile. "Am not!"

On the way out the door, Peter slapped Neal's butt hard enough so that Neal's cry was not an act. "Ow! That really hurt!"

"It was meant to," Peter said, put on his menacing look, this time with no help from Neal.

OooOooO

Elizabeth crept up while Peter was researching BDSM. "Ooh, is this a new interest? I don't know if I can carry off the leather and studs look. Nice boots though."

"It's Neal."

Elizabeth blushed or it wasn't really a blush. It was pink cheeked arousal. "You're going to collar Neal? Can I watch?"

"Do I know you?"

"Elizabeth, your wife, you married me because I wasn't boring."

"No, I married you because you are entirely perfect except for one thing."

"And that is?"

"You have poor eye sight. You think I'm handsome."

"So does Neal."

Shaking his head, Peter said, "Two of you! Kinky!"

"You're the one reading BDSM porn."

"It's informational."

"And Neal is into BDSM? That explains a few things."

"Such as?" Peter asked. What had he missed?

"Why he loves it when you start talking about owning him. Why he draws a deep breath when you touch that damn tracking anklet."

"I do not touch Neal's unit. I mean I have never touched Neal's tracking device." Peter said.

"Of course not, dear," Elizabeth said. "Have a nice time with your porn. I'll be awake if you find inspiration."

Computer off. Up. Very much up. And following his wife.

OooOooO

"So how did you get into those jeans?"

"Moz zipped me up."

"What?" Peter said. "First Tama and now Moz? What kind of a guy are you?"

"To get on pants this tight; you lie down, hold your breath, and have a very trustworthy friend zip you."

"Sounds uncomfortable."

"It's art."

And it was. Performance art.

OooOooO

Neal perched on the edge of the couch, flinching every time Peter moved. He rested to one side as if his ass was painfully swollen. The pretty silver chain moved and there was a bruise in the shape of the links as if someone had choked Neal with it. Peter reached out, troubled by the injury. Neal arched into his touch, but uttered a little moan that could have been pain or arousal.

Peter spread Tama's jacket out on the table, papers, surveillance pictures, and bank account statements. He said, "I've been studying you a lot like I studied Neal. And as I did with Neal, I have you dead to rights. So we can deal like I made a deal with Neal."

Out of the corner of his eye, Peter could see Neal making a cut throat gesture and shaking his head. Peter smiled and let his gaze flick over Tama appraisingly.

"I want to deal with Ruiz. Please get Ruiz back. I want to testify. I really do. Just not…I don't want your white collar."

"You don't want me?"

"Please, sir, no," Tama begged. "I wouldn't want to make Neal jealous. Absolutely not."

"Pet," Peter said to Neal. "Go call Ruiz."

Neal strutted off in those skin tight jeans, forgetting to limp.

"Poor kid," Josef whispered. "Poor Neal."

"He thought he was getting out of a cage," Peter said, finally getting why Neal liked to role play. This was fun. "I own him. He thinks it's for four years."

Peter leaned over the terrified Josef and said, "If you had that," nodding in Neal's direction. Neal had returned just as Peter spoke. "You think you would ever let him go?"

"Ruiz is on his way to take Josef to a new safe house," Neal said, looking amused. He sat next to Peter, leaning into him.

"Did you tell him to hurry?" Josef said, as Peter played with Neal's chain, pulling it tight.

"He'll be right over," Neal said, a little purr in his throat when Peter tightened the collar around his neck.

 

OooOooO

"That was a really nice touch, that thing about never letting me go," Neal chirped. "I didn't think you had it in you to bluff like that."

Peter held the door for Neal, watching the wiggle it took to get in the car. "Who was bluffing?

"Peter?" Neal said, looking aghast. "You were lying."

Peter started the car and whistled a few bars of 'What are you doing with the rest of your life.'

That was all he had to say and Neal was wordless for once. Damned if those big blue eyes weren't even bigger.

 

The end


End file.
